Você é importante de mais pra mim
by Sra. Black e Srta. Potter
Summary: Lily Potter esta prestes a apresentar seu namorado Teddy Lupin a sua familia... Como será que eles vão reagir?
1. Um dia cheio

**(N/A. Aaaaah gente eu sai de viajem eu não pude postar os caps. de "Uma chance de Amar" Mas vou continuar ela, já tenho um cap. Prontinho, só não posto porq está salvo em outro PC ...)**

**Por enquanto leiam essa**

**Você é importante demais pra mim.**

As horas quase não se passavam na casa dos Potter, pelo menos para Lily Potter, estava ansiosa para "apresentar" seu namorado Teddy Lupin à família no dia seguinte, não que eles não soubessem quem era Teddy, só não sabiam de quem se tratara. O namoro de Lily era escondido da família, pois tinha medo da reação deles. Já namorava Teddy há 6 meses. Tudo começou quando Lily resolveu ir até uma cachoeira perto da sua casa nas férias do 6° para o 7° ano, chegando lá encontro Teddy, começaram a conversar e tudo aconteceu. Desde desse dia eles mantêm o namoro as escondidas. E há uma semana resolveram contar para família.

Lily estava ansiosa para ver a reação da família. Principalmente a de seu pai, queria saber se iria ficar zangado por sua filhinha estar namorando um cara 10 anos mais velho que também é seu afilhado e manteve isso escondido por 6 meses. Também imaginava a reação dos seus irmãos, principalmente de James, ele é um pouco protetor demais com ela e suas primas. Não queria um desentendimento entre seus familiares. Queria apenas ser feliz com a pessoa que ama.

Teddy estava nervoso. Iria contar a família Potter sobre o namoro com Lily no dia seguinte. Estava preocupado com a reação da família ao saber do namoro de 6 meses entre Lily e ele. Importava-se demais com a opinião deles. Os considerava como uma segunda família. Ele queria que eles ficassem felizes com a noticia. Tinha medo que seu padrinho proibisse o namoro deles, por ele ser 10 anos mais velhos que Lily. Apenas queria ser feliz com Lily.

Lily deu um último suspiro antes de olhar para o relógio e constatar que era apenas 07h45minh da noite. Queria dormir logo, mas sabia que não iria conseguir. Estava muito agitada.

– Lily? – Albus chamou batendo na porta do quarto de Lily – Mamãe mando avisar que o jantar esta pronto.

– Estou indo – Respondeu.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Levantou da cama onde estava sentada e rumou para sala de jantar. Chegando viu seus pais e seus irmãos na mesa. Sentou-se em uma das pontas e serviu-se um pouco de suco de abóbora.

– Como foi no trabalho, papai? – Perguntou Lily tentando puxar assunto.

– Muito bem, está um pouco menos movimentado agora. Faz muito tempo que ninguém faz nenhuma bagunça no mundo mágico. – Respondeu sem entusiasmo.

– Hum... Papai? – Falou depois de um tempo tomando coragem.

– Sim? – Respondeu.

–Ééééh... Amanhã... Eu posso trazer meu... Hum... Namorado aqui? Só pra você conhecer ele– Perguntou uma Lily receosa.

– Você tem um namorado? – Perguntou ele sério. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Há quanto tempo? E por que eu não sabia disso? – Então virou para Gina que estava olhando tudo antônima – Você sabia disso Gina?

– Não – Quem respondeu foi Lily – A mamãe não sabia. E faz algum tempo sim, mas eu não tinha te contado porque não era nada serio no começo.

– Eu conheço? É de Hogworts?

– Sim você conhece. E ele era de Hogwarts – Não estou contando nenhuma mentira, pensou Lily, Teddy já foi de Hogworts e meu pai o conhece então não é mentira.

–Ele é mais velho? – Ela fez que sim – Quantos anos ele tem?

Lily engoliu a seco. Não sabia oque responder. _Pensa rápido Lily_, falou mentalmente.

–Ah papai. Idade é só um numero – Sorriu mentalmente. _Ótima resposta_ pensou.

– Qual nome? – Lily engoliu a seco, não estava esperando essa pergunta.

– Amanhã o senhor vai saber papai. Convidei-o pra vir jantar aqui em casa amanhã– Respondeu ela – Tudo bem ele vir?

– Claro. Estou ansioso, afinal você nunca me apresentou seus namorados – Respondeu ele de cara fechada. Fez cara de pensativo, abriu um meio sorriso de canto de boca – Engraçado. Teddy também vai ir conhecer os sogros amanhã – Lily engasgou e olhou para o pai rapidamente, ele não tinha reparado

– Que conhecidencia– Falou Lily com a cara mais surpresa que conseguiu fazer.

Lily acabou rapidamente de jantar e rumou para o quarto, chegando lá se sentou na escrivaninha, pegou pena, tinta e pergaminho e começou a escrever.

"_Teddy meu pai deixou você vir pra cá no jantar. Acabei de falar com ele. Ele me fez algumas perguntas, mas desistiu quando eu falei que iria conhecer você amanhã._

_Venha amanhã às 7h para o jantar. Não se atrasa._

_Amo você._

_Beijos._

_Da sempre sua_

_Lily Potter"_

– Dora você pode me fazer um favor? Leva essa carta ao Teddy? – Pediu a sua coruja branca, Dora. A coruja deu um piu alto e a menina amarou o pergaminho na pata da coruja e esta saiu voando.

– O que você quer com o Teddy?– Lily se assustou ao ouvir seu irmão, Albus, do seu lado.

– Hã?... Com o Teddy?... Nada... Eu queria convidar ele pra vir almoçar com agente amanhã. Só isso – Lily respondeu.

– Você não ouviu papai falando que ele iria conhecer os so- Espera você vai nos apresentar seu namorado amanhã, no mesmo dia em que ele vai conhecer os sogros, e agora você convida ele pra vir aqui jantar sendo que ele já vai jantar na casa da namorada. Muito estranho você não acha Lily Luna Potter?

– Eu... Eu... Eu n-não s-sei aonde você quer chegar Albus – Lily se amaldiçoou mentalmente por gaguejar tanto.

– Não sabe? Acho que papai vai saber– falou ele indo em direção a porta.

– Todo bem. Eu estou namorando o Teddy – Falou ela rápido.

–VOCÊS OQUE? – Perguntou ele gritando, quando percebeu que estava gritando falou mais baixo – Vocês o que?

– Nós estamos namorando – falou ela como se falasse com uma criança de 5 anos.

– Há quanto tempo? – Perguntou ele.

– Há 6 meses – Respondeu.

– 6 Meses ? E vocês não contar isso agora?

– Sim. Não sabíamos qual iria ser a reação de vocês por isso não contamos.

–Não quero nem ver a reação do papai – falou ele pensativo.

– E você não pode contar a ninguém. Ouviu? Vamos contar tudo amanhã não precisa adiantar nada.

– Posso contar ao James?

– NÃO, você não pode. James não reagiria assim como você.

– Tem razão. Ele já vai fazer um escândalo quando souber que a irmãzinha dele está namorando um marmanjo 10 anos mais velho.

– Não quero nem imaginar.

– To indo pro meu quarto. Boa Noite Lily. Até amanhã. E boa sorte.

– Boa noite Al e obrigado.

Logo depois que Al saiu do quarto de Lily, a Coruja voltou Com um pergaminho amarado na pata. Lily retirou o pergaminho e viu que a letra era de Teddy.

"_Oi meu amor._

_Okay, as 7h eu vou estar ai._

_Não se preocupe. Não vou me atrasar, Lily._

_Também te amo._

_Beijos_

_Teddy Lupin"_

Ela leu a carta voltou à escrivaninha, pegou tinta e pergaminho.

"_Teddy o Al descobriu._

_Mas não se preocupe que ele não vai contar._

_E ele até que reagiu bem. Estou muito feliz que ele não tenha achado ruim._

_Te amo._

_Beijos._

_Da sempre sua._

_Lily Potter"_

Após 15 minutos a resposta chegou.

"_Que bom que ele reagiu bem meu amor._

_Também fico feliz_

_Agora vou dormir pra me preparar para amanhã._

_Te amo._

_Sonhe comigo._

_Beijos._

_Teddy Lupin."_

Lily sorriu ao ler a carta. Guardou-a bem e se deitou para dormir. Mas não conseguia pregar os olhos. Sabia que não conseguiria, estava ansiosa e agitada. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, virou de um lado, virou do outro, deitou de bruços. _Isso não vai dar certo_, pensou ela, _estou muito ansiosa e ainda são_, olhou no relógio do criado mudo, _00h00min_? Então se sentou na cama e olhou para os lados até ver o ursinho que Teddy havia dado no aniversario de 5 meses de namoro. Levantou-se da cama andou até a prateleira onde estava o ursinho o pegou e abraçou forte, voltou para cama e só depois conseguiu dormir.

Lily acordou cedo naquele dia, só havia conseguido dormir um pouco, ainda sentia cansaço do dia anterior, deu um bocejo e levantou da cama. Entrou no banheiro tomou um longo banho, depois foi até o quarto pegou um saia rodada estampada com azul e uma blusinha branca com sapatilhas também brancas. Depois de vestida foi até a penteadeira se arrumar os cabelos, depois de muito tempo, decidiu deixar os cabelos soltos mesmo. Desceu as escadas e rumou para cozinha, chegando encontro sua mãe e seus irmãos sentados a mesa.

– Bom dia gente – Falou Lily.

– Bom dia querida – Falou sua mãe lhe servindo com panquecas.

–Bom dia Lily. Que horas seu namoradinho vai chegar? – Perguntou James emburado.

– Ele não é só um namoradinho James, e ele vai chegar as 7h– Respondeu ela no mesmo tom autoritário que Gina usava – Falando em horas, que horas são mamãe?

– São 10h15min querida – Respondeu Gina olhando o relógio.

– Já é tudo isso? – Perguntou Harry entrando na cozinha bocejando. – Bom dia. Pelo visto eu acordei meio tarde hoje.

– Pois é pai. Esqueceu que a Lily vai trazer o namoradinho dela aqui hoje?

–Ah é verdade. Que horas que ele vem?

–Ás 7h – Quem respondeu foi Gina – E eu não queremos nenhum tipo de gracinhas, ouviu James Potter? E isso serve pra você também Albus.

– Mas eu não falei nada – Falou Albus a primeira vez desde que Lily chegara.

– Vai dizer que você esta ai todo quietinho sem pensar em nada assim? – Perguntou James com um sorrisinho maroto.

– Chega. Vocês ouviram a mãe de vocês, não queremos nenhum tipo de gracinha – Falou Harry autoritário.

– Bom eu vou subir – Falou Lily se levantando – Tchau.

– Tchau – Responderam.

Lily subiu até seu quarto e de lá desaparato. Parou em frente a uma porta deu duas batidas e Teddy atendeu. Este sorriu em ver a ruiva parada na sua frente. Lily devolveu o sorriso e se pendurou no pescoço do rapaz, esse a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para dentro do apartamento.

– Oi meu amor – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Lily – Estava sentindo sua falta.

– Eu também. Mas não vou ficar muito tempo. Só queria te ver antes de contar a eles – Ele deu um suspiro a sentou no sofá e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Estou meio nervoso. Será que não vão implicar com agente? Ou nos proibir de se ver?

– Acho que não. Papai nunca faria isso com agente. E ele não vai conseguir nos proibir de se ver, estamos nos vendo escondidos há 6 meses.

– É... E o Al? Ele disse alguma coisa?

– Não, ele reagiu muito bem. Não me falou nada hoje no café nem nada. Acho até que ele gostou da noticia – Falou sorrindo.

– Que bom. Sabe que eu estou mais nervoso do que quando eu fui oficializar o namoro com a Vicky.

– Não me compare com a Victore, Teddy. Todo passo que vamos dar você me compara á ela. Se isso é saudade volta pra ela, sei que ela ainda gosta de você – Falou Lily emburrada.

– Não, loiras não fazem o meu tipo. Sou mais as ruivas – Respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto.

– Ah estão você está comigo por isso Teddy Lupin.

– Não eu estou com você porque te Amo – Respondeu ele dando um beijo nela – Para com esse seu ciúme bobo Lily. Você sabe que eu amo você não a Vicky. Se eu amasse ela não estaria com você. Você é importante demais pra mim Lily, sempre se lembre disso.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir a ultima parte. Levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção a porta.

– Você já vai?

– Sim, disse que iria ser rápido. Eles vão perceber que eu não estou em casa, e daqui a pouco nós vamos nos ver – Respondeu ela depositando um leve beijo nos lábios dele. Mas ele não se contentou com o beijo, puxou ela pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, mas ela interrompeu – Tchau Ted. Até mais tarde. Amo você.

– Tchau Lily. Também amo você.

Ela sorriu e desaparatou no seu quarto. Olhou em volta e viu Albus sentado na cama.

– Onde você foi?

– Na casa do Teddy. O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Vim falar com você sobre o Teddy, mas você não estava aqui então resolvi te esperar.

– O que você quer?

– Nada demais – Depois de alguns minutos – Você ama ele?

– Muito.

– Ele te ama?

– Sim. Por que esta perguntando isso?

– Curiosidade. Sabe ele é maior e mais velho que James e eu, não da pra bater nele se ele te magoar – Eles deram risada.

– Não se preocupa. Ele não vai me magoar.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou sair, só volto de noite antes das 7h

– Com quem você vai sair? – Perguntou ela com sorriso maroto.

– Você não conhece – Respondeu ele.

– Não? – Perguntou ela ainda com sorriso maroto, ele fez que não com a cabeça – Sabe Al a Rose anda bem alegre esses dias, ela não para de suspirar e tia Hermione disse que ela não para em casa esses dias de férias, assim como você.

– Okay Lily. É sim, eu to saindo com a Rose desde que eu voltei do curso de auror e ela do estagio no ministério. Feliz?

– Sério Al? Ah que legal, sempre soube que vocês iria ficar juntos. Já rolo alguma coisa?

–Sim e hoje eu vou pedir ela em namoro – Respondeu ele sorrindo – Bom já estou indo. Marquei com ela meio-dia. Tchau Lily.

– Tchau maninho. Boa Sorte.

Lily suspirou. Já estava na cara que sua prima Rose e seu irmão Al iriam acabar juntos, era muito bom saber que eles finalmente tinham se acertado. Agora só faltava se acertar James e Julie Longbottom e Teddy e ela. Olhou no relogio. 11h30min da manhã. AINDA, pensou ela, ARG o dia vai demorar pra passar hoje. Talvez ela poderia ir na casa de Teddy denovo e avisar aos pais que iria na casa do namorado, sem mentiras. É isso, pensou ela, Vo falar para o papai e a mamãe que estou saindo. Ela saio do quarto foi até a sala. Ninguem. Subiu denovo as escadas, olhou no escritorio. Nada. Então como ultima opção olhou no quarto dos pais. Nada. Como eu sou burra mamãe deve estar na cozinha e papai deve ter ido no ministério. Desceu as escadas foi até a cozinha e lá estava sua mãe.

– Mamãe – Chamou.

– Sim?

– Onde está todo mundo?

– Seu pai e James foram até o ministério e Albus saiu.

– Ah – Respondeu simplesmente.

– Lily você se importa de ficar sozinha? É que sua tia Hermione me chamou pra irmos almoçar fora já que não tem ninguém em casa. O que você acha?

– Tudo bem mãe. Talvez eu saia também. Posso?

– Com quem Lily? Com esse seu namorado? Sinceramente não acho bom você ficar saindo com pessoas mais velhas do que você, não antes de eu conhecer ele.

– Você já namorou vários garotos mais velhos.

– Primeiro: Não estamos nos igualando, olha como você fala comigo. Segundo: Meus pais conheciam todos eles – Falou Gina severa – Porque você sai pra almoçar com um dos seus primos? Ou Teddy, faz tempo que ele não vem aqui em casa.

– Tudo bem mãe – Falou ela fingindo-se de brava.

– Vou ir me arrumar pra sair. Tchau Lily – Gina saiu da sala e Lily foi direto ao seu quarto pegou um casaco, gritou "Tchau mãe" e desaparatou na sala do apartamento de Teddy.

– Teddy – chamou.

Ele não respondeu. Lily foi direto pro quarto dele, chegando ela encontro ele deitado na cama dormindo. Sentou cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo. Ele se remexeu na cama. Lily sorriu beijou de leve os lábios dele. Ela sentiu as mãos deles envolta de sua cintura e a puxando para mais perto.

– Ah então você acordo.

– É eu não consegui dormir direito de noite, sabe.

– É eu também não consegui dormir direito hoje.

– Oque você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que só iria te ver de noite.

– É que a mamãe iria sair pra almoçar com a tia Hermione e não tinha ninguém em casa, daí quando eu ia sair de casa mamãe falo para eu vir te visitar e te chamar pra almoçar comigo.

– Ah ela te mandou aonde esta o perigo é? – Falou ele beijando-a.

Assim passou a tarde eles almoçaram, conversaram e namoraram. Quando deu 5h da tarde Lily se despediu de Teddy e foi pra casa. Aparatou na sala de sua casa e encontrou Albus e Rose no maior amasso em cima do sofá. Eles se separaram com o susto ainda ofegantes. Rose estava com o rosto vermelho, Albus olhava Lily de cara feia e esta estava com um sorriso maroto.

– Nossa a coisa aqui estava boa né? Desculpa interromper – Disse Lily já que ninguém se manifestava – Vai jantar conosco Rose?

– Ah, é verdade Rose. A Lily vai apresentar o namorado dela hoje – disse Al.

– Eu já sabia que a Lily namorava o Teddy, Al – Respondeu a morena.

– O QUE? – Perguntou uma voz vinda das escadas. James estava com a cara espantada no pé da escada, vale ressaltar que ele estava sem camisa com os músculos a amostra, **(N/A: UUUUUUUI (Imagine o MEU queridíssimo Jay Pontas de olhos verdes);D)** encarando Lily e Albus. Estes pareciam petrificados, Lily estava com os olhos fechados sem respirar, Rose tampava a boca com a mão se chingando mentalmente por ter falado demais e Albus olhava pra Lily com um olhar de desculpas – ESTOU ESPERANDO LILY LUNA POTTER – Lily pareceu sair de seu transe e mandou um olha raivoso a James.

– Não é da sua conta James e cale a boca – Falou ela.

– NÃO É DA MINHA CONTA? AH DEVE SER DA CONTA DO PAPAI.

– Para James. Não fica bravo, eu vou contar hoje no jantar.

–AH É VERDADE VOCÊ VAI TRASE-LO AQUI.

–PARA DE GRITAR.

– Quanto tempo isso?

– 6 Meses.

– 6 MESES? TEM 6 MESES QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO? E POR QUE EU NÃO SABIA, PORQUE A ROSIE E O ALBUS SABIAM.

– Sim a Rose sabe porque eu contei pra ela e Albus descobriu ontem. E PARA DE GRITAR.

– Cadê o papai e a mamãe?

– Eles saíram. A mamãe foi almoçar na casa da tia Mione e passou a tarde lá, e o papai já deve estar voltando do ministério – Quem respondeu foi Al.

– Para de birra James, você não pode contar ainda, daqui a pouco o Teddy chega e o papai vai saber.

–Pensando bem é bom saber isso. Sabe você e o Teddy. Poderia ser qualquer um. Só tem um problema.

–Qual? – Perguntou Lily.

– Ele é mais auto e mais velho que eu Al e eu. E eu não posso com um auror formado. Mas tem o papai né, acho que ele da conta.

– Valeu Jay – Disse Lily abraçando James.

– Que horas ele chega? – Perguntou Rose.

– As 17h – Respondeu Lily.

De repente os quatro ouviram um estalo vindo da cozinha então Gina vem andando distraída da cozinha.

– Ola crianças.

– Oi mamãe/Tia Gina – Responderam.

– Eu estou indo fazer o jantar. Você vai jantar conosco Rose?

– Ah acho que não tia – Respondeu Rose – Mas prometo que em breve eu venho – Completou ao ver a cara de chateada da tia.

– Okay – Disse Gina indo em direção da cozinha.

– Eu vou indo – Rose.

– Eu te acompanho – Al.

– Tchau Lily, Jay e tia Gina.

– Tchau Rose – Responderam em coro.

– Eu vou me arrumar. Daqui a pouco o Te-meu namorado chega – Disse Lily subindo as escadas.

Lily chego no seu quarto e olhou no relógio já eram 17h45min. Agora faltava pouco. Ouviu um estalo vindo do andar de baixo e previu que seu pai havia chego do ministério. Foi no banheiro tomou um banho quente demorado sai do banheiro foi até o guarda-roupa **(N/A: Gente dps da grande guerra o Harry foi morar na antiga mansão do Potters, alem de assumir a herança dele e ele recebeu muito dinheiro na Carrera de auror então se pode prever q ele é rico e mora em uma mansão onde cada um tem seu qarto-suite (\o/)[*0*])** e tirou de lá um vestido de botão com manga 3/4 preto até os joelhos, vestiu-se rapidamente foi até a sapateira e pegou uma bota de salto fino preta até a canela. **(N/A: Luck comprovado)** Foi até a penteadeira passou uma leve maquiagem com direito a sombra e batom claro, base, rimel (N/A: Acho qe escreve assim) e lápis. O cabelo ela prendeu algumas mechas e as que deixou soltas fez alguns cachos e colocou a franja de lado. Perfeito, pensou, simples e perfeito. Olhou no relógio 18h45min. Saiu do quarto desceu as escadas e rumou para sala.

– Você não acha que está muito arrumada não Lily? – Provocou James.

– Acho que não James. Cadê o Al, papai e a mamãe?

– Al está no quarto dele papai está no escritório e a mamãe foi se arrumar – Respondeu. Lily foi até a cozinha olhar pra ver o que teriam de jantar. Macarronada **(N/A: Não conheço mtos pratos bruxos)** e de sobremesa torta de abobora. Voltou para sala e viu Al, James e Harry conversando sobre quadribol, pra variar, sentados no sofá.

– Nossa querida, como você está linda – Observou seu Harry, depois franziu o seio – Tomara que esse garoto esteja a sua altura. (N/A: Não qe o Harry tenha preconceitos é qe é a filhinha dele, e ngm é bom o bastante pra filhinha do Harry)

– Ah ele está – Falou James zombeteiro, Al abriu um sorriso maroto e Harry olhou surpreso para James.

– E como você sabe? Por acaso conhece ele? – Lily olhou irritada para James. Nessa hora Gina desceu as escadas e sentou-se do lado de Harry.

– Hã? Oh não. Só o que a Lily fala.

– A Lily fala do namorado dela pra você? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo. De repente chamas verdes surgiram da lareira.

– Acho melhor você calar a boca James, só está piorando – Disse Teddy saindo da lareira.

– Teddy? Pensei que você iria sair hoje – Lily respirou fundo levantou-se do sofá onde ela estava sentada e foi até onde Teddy estava parado.

– Papai quero te apresentar meu namorado Teddy Lupin.

_**D. Hally**_

**(N/A: AAAAAAH gente espero qe estejam gostando... Essa fic eu fiz inspirada em uma situação qe eu passei e decidi fazer essa fic ... Antes de voltar pra minha escola eu presenteei meu namorado Marcelo (TI AMUUU MÁ) pro meu pai e acreditem é mtoo tenso não qeiram passar por isso... E essa fic é dedicada a uma autora do fanfiction Morgana Potter Lupin eu adoro as fic dela e espero qe ela goste da minha... E o segundo cap já esta pronto eu posto amanhã as 19h)**


	2. Contando pro papai

**(N/A: Esse é o 2° e ultimo cap... Talvez tenha um epílogo mas ainda não está decidido...**

**Gente no outro cap eu coloqei uma palavra suuuuuuper errada eu coloqei seio mas é cenho CENHO táh? Sabe o qe é as doidas do meu lado estavam me distraindo e eram 3h da matina qando eu estava escrevendo esse cap... então me desculpem please =D**

**Ah gente tem uma fic qe eu acompanho e adoro chamada "Aquela que todos descobrem" Lily/Teddy mtoo linda, ela da minha autora favorita Morgana Potter Lupin... Leiam**

**Boa leitura)**

**Você é importante demais pra mim.**

– _Teddy? Pensei que você iria sair hoje – Lily respirou fundo levantou-se do sofá onde ela estava sentada e foi até onde Teddy estava parado._

– _Papai quero te apresentar meu namorado Teddy Lupin._

– Oque? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo.

– Ah padrinho, Lily e eu estamos namorando – Falou Teddy.

– Há quanto tempo?

– 6 meses – Responderam juntos.

– 6 MESES?

– Bom papai é que tivemos medo de você não gostar.

– Não me importo com vocês namorarem, acho até bom que a minha filha esteja com alguém que eu confie, só não me agrada o fato de que eu não sabia disso.

– Você não se importa? – Perguntou Lily, Harry fez que não – Nem com o fato dele ser seu afilhado? – Fez que não de novo – Nem com ele ser 10 anos mais velhos?

– Não. Ele ser meu afilhado não significa nada, e a Tonks e o Remus tinham 13 anos de deferência e eu fiquei muito feliz quando eles se casaram.

– Então você aprova?

– Não tem o que aprovar Teddy. Só espero que você não magoe minha filha, porque além do meu sermão de pai você também vai ouvir o de padrinho – Respondeu Harry sorrindo. Lily abraçou o pai depois Teddy também – Só quero saber uma coisa.

– O que – Perguntaram em coro.

– Teddy você realmente gosta da Lily?

– Claro que sim. Eu a amo. Ela é importante de mais pra mim – Respondeu.

– Bom agora podemos ir jantar – Falou Gina sorrindo e indo em direção a cozinha.

O jantar estava muito animado, todos conversaram e brincavam. De vez em quando James e Albus zoavam Teddy dizendo que se ele se ele magoasse Lily ele iria ter uma bela visão de vários ruivos azarando ele sem só nem piedade. Harry ficara aliviado quando descobriu sobre o namoro de Teddy e Lily, Gina não estava muito surpresa já tinha percebido antes mas não havia comentado nada, Teddy e Lily estavam felizes que a família havia gostado da noticia.

_**4 Anos depois...**_

– Teddy Lupin você aceita Lily Luna Potter como sua esposa?

– Aceito – Respondeu sorrindo.

– Lily Luna Potter você aceita Teddy Lupin como seu marido?

– Aceito.

– Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

_**Começo do Fim**_

**(N/A: Espero que tenham gostado gente... Foi um cap bem peqeno, mas ta valendo néh? Acho qe amanhã eu consigo postar o Epilogo, qe tbm não vai ser mtoo grande... Bjão**

**D. Hally)**


	3. Epilogo

**(N/A: Olha eu aki de novo... Com mais um cap da minha fic preferida =D... Esse é o Epilogo, qe se passa 1 ano e 9 meses dps do casamento deles Okay)**

**Você é importante de mais pra mim**

Teddy Lupin e Harry Potter andavam de um lado para o outro (Le Fazendo um buraco) no meio do corredor do St. Muggles esperando noticias de Lily. Já havia se passado três horas desde que ela entrara na sala de parto para o nascimento de seu primeiro filho, não sabia o sexo, Lily fazia questão de saber apenas na hora do parto.

– Você é Teddy Lupin? – Perguntou uma enfermeira atrás de Teddy.

– Sim sou eu. Alguma noticia da minha mulher Lily Lupin?** (N/A: Fica melhor Potter mas tudo bem ^^)**

– Ah sim. Sua filha nasceu, é uma menina. Pode ir vê-la se qui-

A enfermeira não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois já havia rumado aonde Lily saira a três horas atrás. Entro no quarto onde ela estava deitada em uma cama com um pequeno embrulho rosa nos braços. Sorriu e caminhou até a cama, parou em frente a Lily e olhou para o embrulho. Sua filha dormia calmamente nos braços de Lily. Era linda tinha herdado metamoformagia do pai.

– Qual vai ser o nome? – Perguntou Gina que acabara de entrar no quarto.

– Ainda não pensamos – Respondeu Teddy que estava distraido com sua filha.

– Eu pensei em um.

– Qual? – Perguntou Teddy.

– Ninfadora. Ninfadora Lupin. O que você acha? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

– Perfeito. Ninfadora Lupin.

– Quer segurar Teddy? – Lily perguntou. Ele fez que sim e pegou Ninfadora no colo.

– Lily? – Chamou olhando para Lily

– Sim? – Respondeu.

– Eu te amo. Você é importante demais pra mim, alias as duas são, nunca se esqueça disso.

– Teddy?

– Sim?

– Eu também te amo – Teddy sorriu e voltou sua atenção a sua filha. _Como é bom isso_, Pensou ele, _MINHA filha, minha filha com a Lily._

– Com esse nome ela vai me dar muito trabalho – Disse sorrindo.

_**16 anos depois...**_

– Ninfa desce, mamãe está chamando, para o jantar– Disse um menino alto com aparencia de uns 13 ou 14 anos no pé da escada da casa dos Lupin. Remus John Lupin ||| filho do meio de Teddy e Lily Lupin apenas 3 anos a menos que sua irmã, alto e como seu pai e sua irmã ele também era Metamorfogo.

– Já to indo – Respondeu Ninfa no seu quarto. Quando desceu viu seu pai, sua mãe e seus dois irmão sentados a mesa.

Além de Ninfadora e Remus, Lily e Teddy também tinham Alice Lupin de 11 anos**,(N/A: Geeeeeeente eu adoruu esse nome)** a única que puxara a mãe com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

– Aonde você foi hoje de tarde Ninfa? – Perguntou Teddy, olhando para filha mais velha.

– Que? Eu? Ah eu sai com umas amigas de Hogwarts, papai – Respondeu.

– Ah – Falou simplismente ainda desconfiado.

– Papai? – Chamou Lily depois de algum tempo.

– Sim?

– Eu posso trazer meu manorado pra você conhece-lo? – Perguntou ela meio insegura.

– Você tem namorado?

– Sim. Posso traze-lo aqui?

– Eu conheço?

– Ainda não por isso quero traze-lo aqui. Posso?

– É de Hogwarts?

– Sim, papai. Posso trzelo aqui.

– Claro. Agora fiquei curioso para conhecelo.

Lily assistia tudo com um sorriso no canto dos labios, pois sabia que seria como com ela. E aconteceria tudo denovo.

_**D. Hally**_

**(N/A: Curtinho néh? Eu juro qe tinha pensado em mais coisas só qe tudo junto não iria fazer mtoo sentido ****então eu deixei curtinho assim mesmo... Mas eu adorei escrever... Eu Amuu de paxão fics com a nova geração... Ainda mais com a Lily...AaaaaaaaaaaaAH eu tenho qe agradecer os ****Reviews, é otimo pra alto-estima receber um Reviews falando qe gostaram... Bjoos para todos qe leram e espero qe tenham gostado)**


End file.
